


Peter vs. the Seduction (preview... teaser)

by Bbblaney77



Series: Peter vs. [5]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Just a teaser, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29960316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bbblaney77/pseuds/Bbblaney77
Summary: So several reviewers over on my story "Fear the Anger of a Gentle Man" they comment on this story. Since they were curious I decided to post this teaser... a preview, if you will, of the story.----------------------------Set after “Peter vs. the Love Advice”Peter has an assignment, he must get close to a spy named Sarah Walker, to get a USB drive containing top secret information.Clint and Bucky giving him terrible advice because they’ve never had to do that (Not Bucky’s skill set, and Clint’s been married and is actually more of a spy hunter then a spy).So, Natasha taking over... to whatcouldbe a very awkward situation, as she teachers the man she loves, how to seduce a target.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker/Natasha Romanov
Series: Peter vs. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620820
Comments: 18
Kudos: 10





	Peter vs. the Seduction (preview... teaser)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avidnarutofan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avidnarutofan/gifts), [Livingbruhmoment](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Livingbruhmoment).



> this is rated for a few "choice" words, and a suggestive situation.
> 
> However the actual story will be rated M for obvious reasons.
> 
> When I first started to picture this story, I had this image of Clint and Bucky sitting a van during Peter's "date" and arguing in his earpiece about what he needs to do.
> 
> When avidnarutofan made the suggestion for a story where "Peter and Natasha (established relationship) go out for dinner as a date. Aunt May coincidentally goes to that same restaurant (on her own) and sees the 2 of them (she either does or doesn't recognize Natasha)."
> 
> While it's not exactly how they wanted it, I think this would work. So May and Happy will make an appearance while Peter's on his "date" to add an additional "complication."  
> \---------------------------------  
> So you might recognize a few elements from "chuck" that's on purpose. when I created the "Peter vs." universe it was a homage to that show, every episode of the show is titled "Chuck vs. (something)" 
> 
> Plus I mean, come on... very intelligent science based young man, is "accidently" given a powerful gift, and has to figure out how to use it. 
> 
> For Chuck it was the intersect, and for Peter it's the spider bit.
> 
> Plus I've always pictured Natasha as Sarah Walker, badass... kick ass spy with mysterious past.
> 
> And Bucky is Casey, gruff mean old spy with a hidden heart of gold... plus he was an assassin. In the comics Bucky was taken by the Russians which is in keeping with Casey's Reagan obsession... kinda.
> 
> And in season one they had an episode called "Chuck vs. the seduction" and he had to seduce a russian spy codenamed the black widow to get information... thus this story was born.

“Your assignment, should you choose to accept it, is to get close to a spy and retrieve some…”

“When you say _retrieve_ you mean steal… right?”

Sigh, “yes, we just don’t call it that… as I was saying you are to retrieve information from them, without the target finding out. We bel… what?”

“Do we know what the information is? Is it a digital copy, paper, how do I keep the target from finding out, do I need to…”? He ran his finger across his throat.

“Geez Pete no, you don’t kill the target…” Clint said shocked, not noticing that Bucky, is trying to keep from laughing out loud.

“Put what if the target catches me, is it kill or be killed, spy vs. spy….”

“You’re just fucking with me, aren’t you?” Clint said having noticed how hard Peter and Bucky are trying to keep from laughing out loud.

“Of course. Okay so I’m retrieving the information, again what do we know, digital, paper, stone carvings?”

Sigh, “I now have the urge to track down Coulson and apologize, if I was even half as bad as this...” Clint muttered to himself.

Speaking normally, not that the other two people in the room, didn’t hear his mutterings just fine, due to them having enhanced senses. “We believe it will be on a USB drive. As I was saying you get in, distract the target, copy the data, and get out, without the target knowing.”

“Okay… sounds simple enough… why all this extra prep? Normally you guys tell me this person has something, we want it. I do my thwip thwip thing and get it.”

“Because the target is a spy, and colored costumes…”

“ _Excuse me,_ it is a uniform. Mr., _I think purple is my best color, and my weapon of choice went out of fashion as soon as gun powder was invented_ …”

Bucky in between guffaws managed to say, “that’s an awfully long name Clint, might want to workshop it.”

Clint looked up, “FRIDAY, I don’t care how long it takes, please track down agent Coulson for me, I feel the urge to sincerely apologize and beg forgiveness, so that maybe karma will let me off the hook.”

“Of course, agent Barton.” It’s clear to the three people in the room that she is highly amused.

“Peter, this is a subtle mission for a spy, not a superhero, that’s why this is important. We don’t know what the information is specifically, just that it’s vitally important that we get a copy, so we know, without tipping off the target.” Clint said.

Peter sobered up, it’s one thing, to joke with Clint and Bucky, in the right time and place. “I’m sorry, okay so who and where is the target. Do we have any idea of how much information there is?”

“The target’s name is Sarah Walker. She likes the fine dining and multi-exits of hotel restaurants. This is all the information that SHIELD has on her. Unfortunately, it’s not much and the photo doesn’t do much good. However, I know what she looks like. Which is _one_ of the reasons, we are doing this and not a regular SHIELD agent.”

“Question, if this is as important as you say, then why isn’t there a highly trained SHIELD agent, doing the meeting, instead of… you know me?”

“One, you _are_ highly trained, two I have history with the target, but I can’t do it because of that _history_. And lastly, she has a particular type, that she likes, when it comes to men. Nobody fits her particular _wants,_ better then you.” Clint simply said.

“Wait, how am I getting the data?” Peter asked suddenly worried.

“How else, you have to seduce her well enough, so she’s distracted while you get the USB and somehow get us a copy.”

“Seduce her?! No, that can’t be right, I’m not… that’s not me, I have, I, I’m in a relationship… very, _very_ happily in a relationship. I don’t want to risk, no I can’t… you can’t make me…”

“Peter, Peter, PETER!” Clint had to shout to calm him down. “Take a breath, calm down. We’re not telling you to cheat on Natasha. But this is different, lives are on the line. _Seduce_ doesn’t automatically mean, fuck her.” Clint said, thinking blunt truth, would work best.

“I still, I can’t ruin this, she means too much to me.”

“You know, she’s had to do those missions.” Clint said.

Bucky, knowing that would not help, smacked Clint upside the head, he at least used his right hand instead of his slightly more metal left one.

“OW, what the hell man?” Clint said looking at Bucky, who just gave him a ‘are you stupid’ look. Then pointedly looked at Peter.

Clint looked back and winced, when it looked like Peter had shut down in shock. “She hasn’t had… since we’ve…”

“No, god no, Peter, she told Fury that she wouldn’t do those anymore. Not that she could, being an avenger makes it harder to go undercover.” Clint is actually happy about that, like Natasha that life has long since lost its luster.

The door opened and Natasha strolled in. “Can’t even hand out a simple assignment.” She said to diffuse the tension in the room.

She walked over to sit next to Peter.

FRIDAY had called her, not that she’s surprised, she should have just been there, from the start.

“Nat…” Peter said, feeling overwhelmed.

“Shh, I’m here.” She said, as she placed her forehead on his.

She looked up at the two other men, in the room. “I’ve got this.”

Clint feeling really bad, started to apologize when Bucky just dragged him out of the room. He closed the door gently.

“Peter, look at me baby.” Natasha said she could feel Peter shaking.

“You haven’t had to… since we’ve…”

“No baby, I told Fury that I would not do those types of missions anymore. It’s a normal request when an agent gets in a serious relationship.”

“Serious?” Natasha can easily read the hope, in Peter’s voice.

“Doesn’t get much more serious, then marriage. I know your mom did the same thing, when she met your dad.” Natasha said softly, smiling at how happy that made Peter.

“How…”

“Fury told me, after he found out about us.”

“How can they ask me to do…”

“Peter, you know I wouldn’t ask you to do something, if I thought it was dangerous, unless it was life or death. This isn’t life or death and it isn’t dangerous. Bucky and Clint will be nearby, in a van, monitoring you the whole time.”

“Not you?” Peter asked, he’s honestly not sure whether or not he would want her there, watching.

“No, I have another assignment, at the same time.” She pulled him close, “If I get finished, I’ll go and sit in the van with tweedle dee and tweedle dum. It’s a local mission.”

Natasha rubbed her thumb along Peter’s cheek, glad to see he’s calmed down. “This is also a test, for you. The same test that every agent gets. While Fury agreed you won’t be a normal agent, you still have to have the training, for whatever the mission is called for.”

“I, the only one I want to seduce is you.” Peter said knowing in his head it makes sense, but his heart… he almost feels ill, at the thought.

“that’s sweet and I’m glad, but if it came down to millions of lives on the line. I would not be mad if you _had_ to. It’s part of the job, although fortunately extremely rare.” Natasha said.

“Come on, you have a couple of days to work on your seduction skills. Not sure if it’s better or worse, but at the academy this particular part of the training, is taught by men for men and women for women. However, Clint and Bucky are not suitable teachers.”

“Why, aren’t they both spies?”

“Well Clint is more of a spy hunter then a spy and he’s been married so long, that he’s really never had to use that skill. And Bucky has a completely different skill set. He’s not a traditional spy, more of a saboteur and assassin. In fact, the only one that might be any good would be Stark…”

“No, I’m not getting seduction techniques from my dad. His teasing is bad enough.” Peter stated. “I would rather muddle my way through, on my own, then that.”

Natasha smiled, knowing that would snap him out of his funk. “I know; however, you have the best resource around, me. I was called the black widow for a reason, even if I don’t have to use that particular set of skills, for anyone other than you.” Her smile turning soft, as she leaned into kiss him softly.

“I love you.” Peter whispered pulling her close, all thoughts of the mission gone, in the warmth and love and feeling of home, within her arms.

Natasha, her forehead on Peter’s temple, just whispers, “I know.” Which is just as good, as when she says ‘I love you’ back.

“Pepper is taking you to get a nice suit, tomorrow.”

“I have nice suits… wait, does she know why.”

“Not the details, she just knows you need a non-business suit, for a nice evening out. Which is what you have, business suits. There are small differences between them. While your business suits are flattering for you. They are still conservative, which is what you expect. An evening suit is flattering, and they are less conservative in their tone.” Natasha explained, as she too enjoys the feeling, of being within Peter’s arms and marvels at how safe she feels.

She has to agree with Peter. When he says, in her arms, he feels like he’s home.

Within his arms, is _her_ home.

Peter trusting that she knows what needs to be done. Starts to gently caress her lower back, having slipped his hand under her shirt.

The soft moan she made, shot straight to his manhood.

He response to it, like he always does.

It’s clear that Natasha can tell he’s grown hard, against her waist. When she gives a slightly different moan. This one slightly higher and longer.

Peter doesn’t have to open his eyes, to know she has a smile on her face.

Peter brushed his nose along her neck, reveling in the way her breath catches, as he zeros in on all the spots, that drive her wild.

“I want you.” Natasha said nearly breathless. No longer surprised, at how well Peter, knows her body.

“Me too.”

“My room is close…” Natasha said as an option.

“But _our_ place is private.” Peter countered. He doesn’t mind making love to Natasha here, but he’d rather do it in their place. “And I can web us there pretty fast… plus as I recall, you seem to very much enjoy web swinging.” Peter added with a slight smirk.

Natasha has to bite back a louder moan. He’s right, they discovered, by happy accident, that when she’s turned on, if he takes her web swinging, it drives her even wilder.

Part of it is having that body of his, against hers, and part of it is the adrenaline rush that goes with swinging fast at incredibly high heights and having absolute trust, that Peter won’t let her fall.

“I have my iron spider suit with me.” Peter said as additional incentive.

“Baby, you had me, at ‘ _our_ place.’” Natasha said smiling, as they put the folder away in the locked drawer, for just that purpose.

“Come on my beloved, lets go home, so you can teach me, how to seduce you.” Peter said as they started to walk to the landing platform.

“Peter, you don’t need any help with that.” Natasha said, with a giggle.

Although they are aware of them. Neither give Clint and Bucky, a second glance, as they head out.

Both men smile at the look, well aware of what that means.

As they head towards the door, FRIDAY knowing what they are doing, opens it for them. They didn’t run into anyone else.

Not that if any of the others saw them, they would stop them for too long. The look on their faces and the way they are holding hands.

Not to mention, the striding with purpose they are doing.

Once they are outside. Peter activates the suit and Karen knows to use the special variation. The nanites that form the suit, also spill over to Natasha, and form a plain black suit for her.

Basically, a stripped-down version of Peter’s suit. She can see through the mask and speak to Karen and Peter, if need be. As long as she remains close to Peter, the suit will stay formed.

However, she doesn’t have a housing unit, so if she moved away from him eventually, they would stop communicating and fall off like dust.

But since this is just to protect their identities, while web slinging. It’s more than enough.

Peter looked over, and even though she’s got a formless mask on, he can still see her. “пойдем домой.” (Let’s go home)

“да, давайте.” (Yes, lets) she responded wrapping her arms around him.

He put an arm around her tightly, and then counting down, for them to jump off. “3, 2, 1” they jump and freefall for a few seconds, to get down closer to the lower buildings.

Peter reaching out with his free hand, to shoot a web and they started to slow their decent.

As they reach the peak of the swing, Peter is already releasing the web, to shoot the next one.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I have a question for you all...
> 
> I've been rereading stories from "Lois and Clark, the new adventures of Superman" not the new show on the CW "Superman and Lois" but the one from the 90s which has my _still_ all time favorite Lois Lane... the extremely beautiful Teri Hatcher.
> 
> My question is this, I want to do a Peter Parker version of the first season. I had been thinking of using Carol Danvers AKA Captain Marvel as Lois Lane, or should I use Natasha, or someone else?
> 
> My plan is that Peter who isn't Spider-Man... yet, he works for the Daily Bugle (just like in the comics) but he not only took pictures but also is a science adviser of sorts. However he wants to move into investigate journalism and "Lois Lane" is the top dog at the paper, so Joe "Robbie" Robertson who is editor decides to team Peter up with her and she doesn't like it. Then Spider-Man comes on the scene and she is very interested in him, like romantically. However Peter wants her to like him, not Spider-Man. I wanted to know who should be Lois Lane.
> 
> if you have any questions about it please feel free to ask.


End file.
